Divergent: Dauntless High
by Thefirststiff
Summary: This story is about Tris who heads back to high school and meets her friend, Uriah's brother, Zeke, and his friends. What will happen between Tris and Four? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my first fan-fiction so please only constructive criticism not hate. I tried really hard on this, and I know I'm not the best writer but i do write quite a lot.**

"Beatrice get up now" Caleb screamed through my door.

"I'm up" I looked at my phone to see what time it was. 8:30, plenty enough time to get ready. I went to my closet and picked out my clothes then I headed to my bathroom to get ready.

I threw on my outfit then put on minimal makeup, with my hair down but a hair tie on my wrist just in case.

Once I finished getting ready I headed out to my car and drove off.

I'm new at Dauntless High; I just finished 9th grade last year. So I'm excited to see Christina still here.

"Tris" Christina ran up to me as I just got out of my car

"Hey"

"Come on, Uriah goes here"

Christina dragged me into the school towards Uriah and a group of people

"TRISSY!" Uriah ran up to me

"I missed you too Uriah" you laughed

"Oh Tris this is Zeke my brother, and his friend Four, along with Lauren and then you should know the rest"

"Yes Uriah, I do know the rest" I smiled

"Well me and Tris are going to go" Christina announced

When we were a good distance away Christina bombarded me with questions.

"Did you see Four? Do you like him? Isn't he hot? Did you see how he was looking at you? "

"Christina, shut up, and yes I saw him and I may like him"

"OMG Tris, I need to hook you guys up"

"And I need to get to class" I retorted

I walked into the class and sat near the back, because who really like the front? Not me.

"Hey, it's Tris right?"

"Yes"

"You're in AP English?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a little smart, I spend a lot of time near my brother."

"Cool" just then the teacher walked in

**So if I get 5 reviews I'll update tomorrow if I feel like it, or I will later tonight, but I promise ill update really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the good reviews, I'll update again tomorrow. **

The rest of the day ended up just flying by. I agreed to meet Christina by my car to give her a ride to my house so we could hang out so I'm waiting for her at my car.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"It's fine. You ready?"

"Yeah"

We both got into the car and I drove to my house which isn't too far.

When we get up to my room I am asked quite a lot of questions.

"Do you like Four? Do you want me to set you guys up? Did you see the way he looked at you whenever you were around?"

"Christina, I don't need to be interrogated, and to fully answer that question, yes I do actually like him. But no, do not set us up, I want him to do if he really does like me" I state in a calm voice.

"OH!" she yelled right next to my ear

"What?"

"Uriah wants us to go play truth or dare with him tonight?"

"What time?"

"3:00 o'clock"

"But I'm going to get you ready." She adds

"Whatever" I say knowing she can, and will pin me down to get me ready

"Here's your outfit" she handed me a loose flowy shirt a pair of shorts and a jacket.

I just head into my bathroom and change, preparing myself for my hair and makeup to be done.

Christina was nice and took it light with the makeup, for my hair she waved it and pulled it back into a messy ponytail.

She got ready quite fast borrowing some of my nicer clothes.

We quickly ran out the door to my car and drove off to Uriah's

"TRISSY!" We are greeted by Uriah screaming this horrid name.

"Uri!"

"Come on, get inside" he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and sat me down in between Four and himself.

"I'm starting!" Announced Zeke

"Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I am no Pansycake."

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most"

Uriah got up and headed towards Marlene who was across the circle and kissed her, which she allowed, then Uriah slowly pulled away and sat next to her

"Trissy, T or D?"

"T, because I don't want the D from you"

"Do you like Four?"

"Yes, but you never asked in what way so therefore you do not know if I do in the way you want to know" I say smirking

"Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell me what Four says about me" I say proud of my dare

"He says a lot about you, like how you're different from all the other girls" he says wiggling his eyebrows while Four gives him a death stare

"Four, you know the question"

"Dare" he said not too enthusiastically

"Seven minutes in heaven with Tris, in that closet" he said pointing to a closet

Four just looked at me with a questioning look, so I nod, letting him know that it's okay.

He got up and took my hand and led me to the closet

When he shut the door all I could say was

"Look, if you don't like me, its fine, we don't have to do anything"

"Tris, what Zeke said was true, I do like you" then I felt his lips on mine, he didn't go too far with the kiss but he just kept it light and sweet.

He pulled away slowly and said "they'll be coming in soon, we can talk for now"

"Okay" I honestly am a little upset that our kiss ended, but he is older than me, but he likes me back… ugh… why can't I make up my mind.

"So what's your real name?" I'm getting a little tired of calling him a number

"No one but me and my family knows." He replies kindly

"Well I can keep a secret better than anyone here" I say begging to know

"I'll tell you somewhere more private"

**Just for those wondering, even though i may take short breaks, I will try to finish this story, when this is done though I may not write another one due to school starting soon and other things. But I will try to update daily or at least twice a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter because I may not be able to update tomorrow because I'm experiencing writer block. **

As if on cue the door opened followed by disappointment.

"Sorry, but we knew you were gonna barge in soon" I stated

"Zeke Truth or Dare?" Four continued the game

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us all the things you say about Shauna."

"I say that she really pretty, that I like her, she's awesome, and that I may love her." Zeke started to get embarrassed

"Shauna"

"Truth"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes I do" she blushed a little

"Tris Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How was Seven Minutes In Heaven with Four"

"It was okay... Christina"

"dare"

"I dare you to tell everyone how hot Will is"

"Will is really hot"

"Uriah"

"Dare"

"Ask out Marlene"

"Marlene will you go out with me?" He sounds a little nervous as if he'll be slapped.

"Yes"

"I'm going to leave now" I announced

"Bye Trissy, see you tomorrow" Uriah screamed

"I'm gonna go too" I heard Four before I was fulling outside

"Tris wait up?"

"What's so important?"

"Do you want to know my name?"

"Yes, if you want we can go to my house"

"Okay, but can you drive me, Zeke drove me here"

"Yeah"

the way there was silent.

When we got to my house we went upstairs to my room

"So you going to tell me?" I was eager to learn it.

"Tobias"

"Tobias.. Wait, Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes"

"my dad works with your dad, your dad sometimes talks about you"

"That's shocking, he barely even says two words to me"

I don't say anything to him. I don't know what to say. So I just hugged him.

"Can I ask you something Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your heart racing?"

"Because I like you" I truthfully said

"Well I'm glad you admitted it, for a moment I thought you didn't" he chuckled

"You don't have to worry because I do" I didn't even know what I was doing or saying, but I kissed him

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow Trissy" he laughed while I smacked his arm while he was leaving

After he left I tried to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about his lips on mine... why he'd like me when I'm not even that pretty, but soon I fell asleep

I woke up from my phone going off with multiple text messages.

_Four~ Hey_

_Christina~What happened last night with Four?_

_Uriah~ Did you have fun with Four?_

_Zeke~ What happened to Four? He never texted back._

I replied to Zeke first

Me~ Idk

I started to get ready for school ignoring the other texts seeing as I'd see them at school

**For those who were wondering about me not completing this, I will try my hardest to finish this, but if I do need a break I will tell you guys. For this chapter I won't update till I get 4 updates... I enjoy writing I just occasionally can't think of anything story related but Ill update sooner or later. But I may or may not take longer with the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating, I've been busy and I procrastinated but I haven't gotten many reviews or views so I'm thinking about stopping the story because I don't think many people like it but just enjoy!**

In my mind all I could think of was 'where did Four/Tobias go after he left'

I headed to school hoping to see him there.

When I walk into school Zeke ran up to me

"TRIS HAVE YOU SEEN FOUR?!"

"No, I haven't talked to him since last night" I said starting to worry

Four's POV

I just came back from Tris's and to my surprise Marcus is home.

He's probably drunk since he's home early.

"TOBIAS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Marcus screams as I walk in.

"With my friends" I say as steady as I can.

"GET IN HERE NOW" man his voice is never soft and calm

I walk into the living room removing my shirt knowing what he's going to do.

Instead he takes his belt and slaps not only my back but my arms legs my head

"Go to your room" he says pointing to the stairs

I just grab my shirt and run upstairs in need of sleep.

He never hits anywhere that's visible, like my arms.

I fell asleep on my stomach.

I soon woke up to Marcus yelling at me for being late.

"No!" He grabs my arms while I'm about to get out of my room "you're going to stay home today, make that girl you like miss you"

He punches my jaw

"Why do you like her?!" He screams through gritted teeth

"I don't" I lie

"Don't lie to me" he throws a vase at my chest cutting into my abdomen through my shirt

"I don't know, she's just different"

He punches my side

"You will date whoever I tell you to" he punches the other side

I turn around as he throws about glass object at me cutting through my back, making me lose consciousness

All I see is black.

Tris POV

I go through the day thinking about what happened to Tobias, I decide to stop by his house on the way home knowing his dad is working late.

As I knock on his door after five minutes there's no answer so I walk in.

I've only been in his house once but I still know where his room is.

When I walked in I wasn't prepared for what I saw

Four POV:

I have no idea what time it is, but I just woke up about 10 minutes ago.

I hear my door creak open and I hear tris

Tris POV:

"FOUR!" I ran towards him lying on the ground with blood all around him

"I'm fine Tris,"

"No you're not, your back is all bloody"

I left and got a damp washcloth

"OW!" He jumped as little as he could

"Stay still, you don't need your cuts to get infected"

"You're acting like a mother" he chuckles

"Well do you know how awkward it is with you barely dressed and me washing blood off of you?"

"Oh Tris, are you afraid of me?" He started mocking me

"No, just a little scared of intimacy, and if you tell anyone I'll tell them about this"

"I won't, it's not like I can contact them without getting out of my house seeing as my dad smashed my phone"

"Here, use mine and call Zeke, he's been worried the most about you" I handed my phone to him while I continued to wash his cuts

Four POV:

I called Zeke and he immediately answer

"Hello?" Zeke

"Hey Zeke, it's Four"

"Hey, where were you?"

"At home, I slept through most of today, and my dad smashed my phone"

"Oww" it sounded more like a moan than me in pain

"Four, is someone getting it?"

"No Zeke, I'm at home with Tris and she hurt me"

"Sureeee, well I'm gonna leave you two to it"

I just laughed and hung up

"Do you have any more cuts anywhere?" Tris asked

"I don't think so, but maybe you should check" I stated wiggly my eyebrows

"I guess I shouldn't have told you" she said with all seriousness

"I'm only kidding with you Tris" I started slowly sitting up

"Don't be scared around me Tris, you're not the only virgin in this room" I whispered softly in her ear touching my lips gently to her ear while I speak.

"Why is that hard for me to believe"

"Because girls throw themselves on me even though I only have ever like and will ever like one girl"

**Sorry for all the short chapters but its summer and I don't want to write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry for my lack of updating but I haven't gotten much views or reviews so I'm thinking about stopping the story. I have another fanfic I will be continuing but enjoy the story.**

"So who's that girl?"

"You" when he said that I nearly died

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend"

"Yes Tobias" I hugged him

"You're so beautiful" he kissed me, and I let him

"Thanks for cleaning me up, but we should really go before Marcus gets back"

"You can come stay at my place"

"Okay"

We drove over to my house told my mom Four was staying over a few nights then we went up to my room

"Your moms nice" Tobias said breaking type silence

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" I could see the worry in his eyes

"Does 'Tobias' mean anything?"

"Most names do, but I'm not sure what mine does"

"Did I tell you 'Tris' is short for Beatrice?"

"No, so your names Beatrice Prior? That's a pretty name."

"So is Tobias Eaton" I kissed him even with my fear of intimacy I kissed him, he is so amazing.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" we started kissing again but this time more passionate. He sat down on my bed and I straddled him, playing with the hem of his shirt while teasing him

"Tris we need to stop while I still can" he said while pulling away

"Awuhh" I whined trying to get him to continue

"I'm serious, we hardly know each other, plus you're scared of intimacy so I don't want to hurt you"

"Awh, I never knew you could be a kind guy"

"I never knew I could like a girl"

"Tobias, I never knew you could like me"

"Well it's real, and I love you more than anything"

"But I'm not pretty."

"I don't care about looks, I care about personality, and smiles, and I care about having a girl who doesn't throw herself at me, you are that girl"

I was speechless so I just kissed him, a nice slow loving kiss.

**sorry for the short chapter. I'm no longer inspired for this story but if I get a decent amount of reviews then I will continue this story. I'm thinking about starting a Giver fanfic so tell me if you want it or not. Thanks for the 400 views**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I put up a poll to see what you guys want me to do with this story. Please vote because I don't know what any of you want done with this. Please review and sorry for the short chapter. **_

Tris POV:

I wake up with four texts

Four~ night beautiful

Chris~ Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow at 10

Zeke~ party tonight, Never have I ever..

I reply to only Fours at the moment

Tris~ morning ugly :)

Then I head downstairs to grab some quick food because I'm starving.

I just grab a muffin and once I'm done I head to Starbucks

"We need to shop!" Christina screeches

"No we don't" I say mimicking her

"Come one before I drag you" she threatens

We first head into a random store.

"Try these on"

"Why?" I complain

"Because the faster you try them on the faster we can leave"

I walk into the changing rooms and look at the dresses.

The first one is a light turquoise dress that that is connected like a skirt and crop top with a piece of turquoise lace.

Once I tried it on I knew I was getting it because although it showed a little more skin than I like, I loved the dress.

I walk out to find Chris with her jaw dropped while looking at me.

"Change back into your clothes, we're getting that." She says

After I'm changed we head over to the shoe store to get some shoes

"Here" Chris hands me some nude heels

"Can't I just wear flats"

"No, you can bring flats to change into after the party" she says

"Ugh"

We end up going home with our dresses, shoes, makeup, and hair stuff

We go back to her house.

She pulls me into her room to do my makeup

She starts with a tinted moisturizer, then adds some powder, blush and a tad bit of bronzer **_(I don't even know why but I thought of Theo James when I typed the bronzer part) _**she then moved onto my eyes with a natural smokey eye with some mascara, she added a coral lipgloss to my lips and then moved onto hair.

She took the biggest barrel she has for her curling wand and used it to make my hair wavy.

When I stood up and looked into her full length mirror I couldn't believe it.

I looked my age, not like a 12 year old.

_**If by any chance you viewers don't like my story but you still want me to keep it I am willing to give it to someone so they can change it up and improve it. If you want to continue writing the story PM me and if I get more than one I'll choose a random one, please vote an PM me if you want to continue this story (I'll delete my version after the new author's is posted) **_


End file.
